Split Decisions
by ZeroYaoiPrincess
Summary: This is a story about a starting relationship between best friends.


**Well this is the mildest thing that I have ever written... in my life, but I just felt like trying something different.**

 **So, this doesn't really have any warnings, there is some cussing and it gets a little steamy but that's it. Not even any sex, (I can't believe I said that, that's so unusual for me) buut anywhose, I really hope that everyone enjoys this drab of mine XD**

 **Also I don't have a set pairing for this, I left names out because I wanted you to imagine the characters as you want. They can be anybody that you want, hope that y'all find that interesting and if anybody would like to see a certain a couple in this, tell me and I will see about going back and editing to fit the names though I will keep this one up as it is.**

 **Split Decisions**

We're sitting next to each at the foot of his bed on the floor, our backs are pressed against the hard wood just like we always while hanging out in his room or my room for that matter (but I have a couch in front of my T.V. instead, anyway). It was no different from yesterday or any other day before that... or so I was desperately wanting to believe.

We were watching some new horror film that he had been pestering me about since it had come out, but we had both agreed that we would wait for the video so that we could enjoy it without the theater rip prices. And though **his** attention was glued to the wide screen T.V. and the disturbing, bloody images splattering across it, **I** on the other hand, had my eyes plastered to him like he was some piece of meat and I was the starving lion past ready to pounce.., but I was also ready to run.

I guess I should explain some more, huh?

The two of us have been neighbors and friends for years; since Kindergarten to be exact and then all the way through to high school. We hang out every day after school doing homework and on weekends we get together if the other isn't doing anything which is just about always. We've never really been apart from each other and sharing almost every class growing up helped with that. We even shared the same interest in art and were planning on going to the same college. Over time (about the beginning of middle school) my thoughts of him changed to romantic ones and our time together began to become awkward seeing as I can't really tell him how I feel, how could I tell him when he was my best friend not to mention that we were both **guys**. I don't want to ruin our friendship and that's why I haven't said anything.

We're attached at the hip and now he wants to live together once we've graduated high school. Even though I'm really happy about everything, this really causes a bit of a problem. I can't even sit next to him without wanting to jump his bones and he wants to LIVE TOGETHER!

I just can't...

Fuck! The first time that he had brought it up, just the thought of what could happen had me up all night pumping out any fluids that I had in my body. I'm surprised that hadn't looked like a pruned raisin the next day.

The day of our graduation is coming closer and closer and as the days narrowed down he was beginning to become more persistent for an answer and I was starting to freak out a bit. I could barely control myself now as it was, what would happen if we were in the same place all time plus trapped at school too...

I looked down at my hands as my head began to whirl... I think I would end up doing something regretful and that really scares me... He's my best friend and I really honestly love him, I don't want to hurt him-Gods I don't want to hurt him...

Why was love so hard? Why did it have to be so damned difficult to get happiness?

I faintly heard the credits start rolling, but I was more focused on the person next to me as he began to talk about the movie in his naturally husky voice that always made me shiver whenever I heard it and my mind seemed to drift off without my permission again, though I did like where my thoughts were headed, I couldn't.

I had to quickly look away again (when had I looked back?) and closed my eyes or risk my libido getting the better of me.

When I thought that I could handle myself I opened my eyes and looked back at my friend and bit my lip at the sight. He was still talking of course but he now had he eyes closed and was laying back totally relaxed.

I stared at him openly while he couldn't see and my mouth watered as his devilish lips moved to form words that my brain wasn't processing. I hadn't really heard a single thing that he had said. Just... that mouth, I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look or a bit chapped like mine? How would they taste?

I wanted to know, I **needed** to know and before I knew it I caught myself beginning to lean in towards my friend. As I began to pull away he suddenly turned his beautiful face to me and opened his eyes to give me a serious expression as he's stopped talking. He slowly sticks out a pink tongue to lick at his lips and it makes me want to kiss him even more now, even as I fear that he can hear my pounding heartbeat in the moment of silence.

Before I have anymore time to ponder it though he gives out a soft sigh and starts up his conversation again, but I just keep staring at him like its the first time that I've ever seen his angelic face and my mind starts to wonder off again.

What was wrong with me?

Suddenly I feel a pressure on my shoulder before I'm being shaken out of my own perfect little fantasy and back to the devastating reality.

"What?" I ask, my voice breaking from the long lack of use.

"Are you okay?" He asks sounding concerned.

I nod my head, not trusting my voice for a second time .

He leans in closer than he should have to get a better look at my face and I quickly divert my eyes, pointing them to his surprisingly elegant but strong hands.

With everything that I've been thinking about him how could I possibly look him in the eyes and not feel guilty?

"Are you sure? Your face is pretty flushed and you look out of it." He asked while raising his right hand slowly to feel at my cheek lightly, like I was fragile, Hell at this point the only thing fragile about me is my control.

"Don't touch me!" I yell out before I can stop myself and swat his hand away, hating myself for every second of it that passed, knowing I couldn't take it back.

The silence that followed after was so heavy that I couldn't draw in any air and my chest ached... I felt like I was suffocating.

How could I do that to **him** was the main thing that was going through my head? I was horrified at what I had done, I didn't dare to even look at him to see what kind of expression I had brought upon it. I knew that I wouldn't like it, that it would most surely break my heart and make me hate myself more than I already did.

I heard him take a deep breath before releasing it slowly, calmly. I was probably about to get yelled at or thrown out. Even though it isn't in his nature to do so I wouldn't blame him if he did, maybe I should just leave to save him the trouble.

It was the least that I could do.

"I'm sorry..." I said dejectedly and went to start getting up but I was stopped by his long fingers wrapping tightly around my wrist and pulling me back down to sit beside him and then he was moving to sit on his knees in front of me.

"Talk to me, you know you can, about anything." He said trying to be helpful and gripped at my wrist tighter.

'Gods do I want to. To be able to kiss you, hold you, tell you I love you... I want to say it all, do it all, but you'll be disgusted when you know how I really feel...' I shake my head.

"I can't... not this." I say and try to hide my face away from him further.

I feel the fingers of his other hand curl under my chin and my eyes widen when he pulls my face up, forcing our eyes to meet.

"Why?" He asks demanding, but also a bit sadly while looking at me intently. It feels like he's looking into my soul, seeing everything that I had been trying so desperately to hide as if I had written it down or said it out loud myself.

I looked down at his lips to at least stop looking into those soul stripping eyes that made me feel so naked, even with the layers of cloths covering me.

How could he do that to me?

Those slightly plump lips were set into a soft line showing that he wasn't mad at me, a bit frustrated perhaps, but not mad. How could he not be mad after what I had just done to him and for nothing? The guy was way too caring for his own good...

I watch those wondrous lips intently, my mind slipping into the gutter as I imagine leaning in to finally kiss those lips.

I was so fucking messed up... it doesn't matter to me that it's wrong or that he's my best friend, Hell, I wouldn't care if he was purple with four arms and blue polka dots. I love him for him, his personality and his expressions, the way he does things or how he says something, I love all of him. That's the main reason why I don't want him to hate me.

Its enough for me to just be friends as long as he doesn't hate me. I wouldn't be able to bare it if he hated me...

"Do it." I heard him say faintly and I slide my gaze back up to his eyes, seeing something I've never seen there before and glance back down quickly not sure what I should do.

What was he telling me to do? He couldn't possibly be talking about what I thought he was talking about... there was no way. He had to mean for me to talk about my problems, yeah, that had to be it. There was no way he could ever mean what was playing in my mind on repeat.

I lick my lips hesitantly and shake my head while lightly biting my bottom lips in nervousness.

"Why?" he asks out on a sigh while frowning just the slightest bit and I feel chest clench painfully it.

I can't take this anymore. It hurts too much...

I want to wipe that frown from his perfect face where it doesn't belong and I can't stand myself that I'm the one that put it there. Only smiles should be placed on that beautiful face.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, not able to look anymore.

I want to lean in and press my lips to his so that I can take away his frustrations. I want to hold him in my arms tightly and never let go. I want lie out all of my worries and problems and my ambitions and hopes and dreams so that maybe we could have a glimmer of going back to the way we were before my heart and body decided to torture me... but things would never be how they were and I knew that.

My eyes fly open when I feel soft warm flesh pressed against my lips and I realize that I've actually done it. I've actually leaned across the small distance and KISSED him.

I yanked myself away from those already addicting lips and placed a hand over my mouth in disbelief. The only thing running through my mind now was oh my fucking Gods repeatedly as my heart just about exploded from the shock.

This couldn't be happening...

I wasn't supposed to actually kiss. That was reserved for my mind only and that's where I had planned to keep it, in my mind it as my own delusional fantasies. I had never actually acted on them before today, what the Hell was happening to me?

What the Hell was I thinking? Oh yeah that's right, I wasn't!

I look back at his face though I don't really register the look that he has as I open my mouth and try to give any explanation or apology for what I had done but all that came out was a whole lot of nothing and I probably looked like a fish that was gasping to be back in the water.

My vision started to blur as I felt tears start to well up and my chest tightened painfully with every inhale to the point I wanted to hold to just hold my breath.

I don't know how long I stayed like this, it felt like eternity but it was probably only minutes .

I was startled when I felt his fingers curl under my chin before forcing my gaze to meet his. My heart was pounding so fast and hard that I knew he had to of heard and I clenched my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see what in his eyes and the instant loud ringing in my ears would likely block out anything that would have to say.

His fingers tightened on my jaw, holding me in place and I briefly wondered for a moment if he was going to hit me even though I knew that it wasn't in his nature. He had never been a violent person, he had too kind of a heart for that.

"Finally." I thought I heard him breath out and then those wonderfully soft lips were back on mine and I couldn't help the groan that escaped past my aching throat.

This REALLY couldn't be happening. I had to be a dream, had to be... they had been getting more life like lately.

I couldn't stop the shiver that traveled though my body as he traced his hand across my throat and to the back of my head to grip at my hair and pull me into a deeper kiss. I could practically feel myself melt at the intimate touch and I reached up to grip his shoulder tightly.

The kiss only lasted a brief moment but I already my lungs were tight and didn't want to move with my breath and my whole body was shaking like I was cold.

"What are you doing?" I ask in quiet uncertainty as I feel my face flame to life. Hell, my voice was so weak that it sounded pitiful even to my own ears.

He smiled this bright, lovely smile and I felt my heart melt into putty that he could shape anyway that he desired and I wouldn't have I say. It was so embarrassing.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" he asked as he quickly pecked at my lips a couple times, sending a violent shudder through my body that he smirked at and he kissed me one more time.

I shook my head, not really to his question, but for the disbelief that this was happening. Especially since in a million years I never thought that it would.

"This has to be a dream..."

He smirked again, but this time changed his position and got to his knees again before scooting closer to me. He put both hands on either side of my head on the wood behind me and I pressed my back against it to try and put at least a little distance between us... he was way too close for comfort.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and the fact that he could see it just made it flare more dramatically.

I was about to ask again what he was planning to do before I was suddenly stopped short by him leaning in close and nuzzling my cheek with his nose, which made me shudder again as lightening shot through every vein from the spots that he touched.

"I want you to do it again." he whispered into my ear and I groaned as his husky voice was suddenly deeper, rougher as he nibbled my ear lobe.

Holy shit...

I don't know what to do. What should I do?

I starred at nothing really in-particular as multiple things raced through my mind on speed.

'Fuck it.' I thought. It had already come this far.

I swallowed down what could only be sandpaper and felt him release a short breathy laugh into my ear and I almost whimpered at the exquisite sound and the reverberations that spread from it.

How could he make me react in such ways while not even doing anything to me, he wasn't even touching me right now. It wasn't fair.

I slowly raised my hands to his shoulders and pushed him away just a bit. He was looking at me confused as to why I had put distance between us, but I pushed the confusion away as I also got to my knees before I leaned in and kissed his sweet tender lips.

Damn, his mouth was so much softer than I could have ever imagined and I pushed closer not able to get enough of him, Hell, he let me do it.

We share a couple of innocent, light kisses, just lips on lips before we separated to gaze at each other intently. We seemed to know what the other was thinking because we suddenly met in the middle with firmer kisses, these showing the pent up need that both of us had been holding back.

Suddenly my back was pressed into the hard wood at the foot of his bed again. I felt him put a leg on either side of me so that he was straddling my now outstretched legs and if that wasn't enough to stop my thudding heart he now slid his tongue along the seam of my lips, asking for entrance.

I surely thought that I was going to die. I could have at this very moment and be extremely happy and content with what I had gotten.

I gasp as he nibbled my bottom lip and he quickly slipped his tongue in at the opportunity presented to him. As soon as our tongues met we both groaned at the electricity that zapped us before deepening the intimate act further.

I moan quietly when his tongue slid over my teeth before he entangled our wet muscles together and I could taste the chocolate that he had been eating during the movie, but I really **really** liked the taste of **him** behind the chocolate. It was a wonderfully seductive taste that I didn't know how to describe, I just know I like it.

"Ahh..!" I moan in surprise as I break the kiss to see what the Hell he had just done.

When I look down I'm surprised to see that he has connected our hips and was beginning to rock back and forth slowly.

Grimacing a bit, I place my hands onto his shoulders trying to get him to stop.

"W-wait... to fast." I breath out heavily even as my hips twitch to meet his.

He stops and pecks at my lips again before he hides his face into the crook of my neck and taking a deep breath.

"I won't do anything you don't like. I can't stop myself anymore... just touching..." he said in a deep husky voice that caused a shiver to run down my spine and goose bumps to cover every inch of my skin.

How could I stop him when he did that? When he made me feel like this? It should be a crime how all of this worked. Before I could give my consent for him to continue, he was already starting move again and we both groaned at the new friction that coursed through us. I lean my head back against the bed as the air in my lungs seemed to vanish. With my head back against the wood, it gave him more room against my neck and I felt his wet tongue slide along my thudding pulse. I let him move and do as he wanted; how could I stop him when it felt so damned good.

I suddenly feel his teeth scrape across my skin before biting down lightly and sucking on the spot. My eyes fly open when I realize that he is marking me, claiming me as his. I'm too dazed though to care that where he is marking is very visible and would be very hard to try to cover and hide.

Fuck, I can't believe he's marking me...

When I feel his teeth sink in deeper, I gasp and my hips buck up into his on their own accord which makes us both moan at the pressure that's building and then he was moving faster and harder against me and I then couldn't do this anymore.

I quickly move my hands to his moving hips and try to stop or slow or something. This was too much too fast and if he continued I was going to cum... in my pants.

No thanks, this was embarrassing enough as it was.

He suddenly stopped in everything that he was doing to me as if just now realizing that he was doing it.

We lie there pressed against each other tightly as we tried to catch our breaths. We dared not to move, worried that it might cause another storm to explode.

I could feel his hot breath turning cold against the wet spot on my neck that he had just put there and it made me shiver again. He was making me do that a lot.

Slowly he began to pull himself away from me and even with just the slightest separation I could feel the loss of his heat and my body chilled even though I felt I was on fire, making me groan at the loss and it made me want push back against him to get that heat back.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly as he finally broke all contact though he was still too close for comfort...

I shook my head not trusting my voice even as I wanted to tell him that it was okay just overwhelming. I hadn't expected anything like this and yet here I was with my best friend practically on top of me and he wants me just as much as I want him.

He must have known what I was thinking because he shook his head and met my eyes directly making my blush hotter.

"No, I'm sorry." he said and sat down across from me. "I've just been waiting so long for you to make a move that when you finally did..." I heard him swallow thickly and he looked away. "I didn't mean to go so far..." he finished still not looking at me.

I had to speak up. I couldn't let him feel like this. He shouldn't have to feel as of he did something wrong because he didn't do anything wrong.

This time I reached out to grab his face, forcing him to look up at me.

"I want us to go further!" I shouted out not realizing what I was saying until it was out of my mouth and I felt my face flame up to the point that I thought I would catch fire and I dropped my hands to lap while flipping my thumbs together nervously. "I-I mean... later, w-when we're both more... dammit..." my words weren't coming out right and I knew I wasn't making sense. This was a failure of speech...

He starred at me for a moment, probably more in shock that I had cussed before he smiled this dazzling smile of his that had my heart fluttering again and then he was hugging me tightly.

"It's okay." he said with a chuckle. "I know what you mean."

"Does that mean that we can be together now? Like b-boyfriends?" I asked hesitantly, my voice a bit muffled as my mouth was pressed into his chest.

We laid there just hugging each other (when had we lied down?) then he was smiling and looking into my eyes before he kissed my cheek.

"Not like boyfriends, we are boyfriends and I would like that very much." he said warmly before kissing my lips tenderly.

We smile at each other before just laying there. He lie his head next to mine as I look out of his window and see that the sun had gone down and that the moon had taken its and stars littered the sky around it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard him ask softly in the darkness and it made me jump even though I knew he was there.

"Mmhm..." I think for a moment and then I turn my head to look at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If you liked me too, why didn't you say anything?" I ask shyly.

My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and I could tell now that he was watching me intently.

"I was waiting for you to figure out whatever you needed to figure out. I wanted you to come to me when you were ready." he said sincerely. "Sometimes you looked kinda panicky when you were with me so I didn't want to push you."

I could feel my eyes prickle with tears and I wipe them away before they fall.

"What if I was never ready to say it?"

I hear a rumble as he chuckles and I bury my face into his chest.

"Then I would have locked you in room alone with me until you would have cracked and I would have made it difficult you to try and hide." he said in a teasing tone but somehow I knew that he was telling me the truth and probably would have done it.

"It wouldn't have taken too long. Just sitting through the movie today had me on pins and needles. I just opened my eyes when I realized that my fantasies were fleshier than usual." I explain to him glad that my face was still in his chest so that he couldn't see the blush that sprang to life at the admission that I had indeed fantasized about him and that it had led to me to me actually kissing him.

This time he laughed fully and I couldn't help the grin that touched my lips as well.

"We should let your mind run off more often then." he teased as he rubbed my back.

"Are you kidding me?!" I ask horrified. "Do you know how scared I was when I realized what I had done?" I say as I pull away from his chest.

He smiles at me before holding me tighter.

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore, do we? Now we both know what the other is feeling so there should be nothing else for us to fear." he says and kisses my cheek. "And I really don't think that that will change. It's a really powerful feeling I have for you and I rather like it, I don't want this to go away, ever."

I grasp at his shirt tighter and shake my head.

"I don't want this to end either." I say quietly and look him in the eyes. "I love you." I mumble out afraid that saying it would be going to far and that I would be pushed away.

His arms loosen around me and my fears grow before he is suddenly kissing me again with so much passion that I though I might swoon.

We kissed for a long moment before he slowly away pecking my lips.

"I love you too, don't think that will ever change." he snickered. "We're stuck for life now, you won't be getting away from me easily."

I could feel wet warmth sliding down my cheeks as the tears finally fell and he brushed them away gently with his thumbs before kissing again.

Gods I couldn't get enough of his kisses, couldn't get enough of **him**.

"Let's go to my bed, I want to snuggle with you in a more comfortable place." he said as he got up and then held out his hand for me to take.

I did so happily and he pulled me to my feet in one swift motion.

We took the few steps to the side of his bed before he climbed in and held the blankets open for me to come in and join. I crawled in, nervous and excited at the same time and I felt like I was going to explode as I snuggled up to close to him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and then he wove his legs through mine, his heat enveloping me as I yawned.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." I say as I feel sleep trying to take me.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too, though mine are beside now so I'm happy." he says and kisses my cheek again before closing his eyes with a smile plastered to his face.

I feel heat rise in my cheeks again and am grateful for the darkness.

"Me too." I say happily before letting sleep take me.

This has got to be heaven.

 **Zer0**

 **So... what do you all think? Is it good, is it crap, I would really like to know y'alls thoughts so please review and let me know. I haven't written anything like this since I was younger, which is where this came from, I just re-did it a bit.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
